


Her Plan

by feeling_diom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm on phone so the tags are meh I'm sorry, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_diom/pseuds/feeling_diom
Summary: Literally I had this idea just now of God coming to earth and checking up on all Her peeps. She's Elliana, Hebrew for 'god has answered.' yes thats cheesy. Don't you know me? She's an American transfer uni student who majors in history and philosophy. Yes she knows shes God, she knows all, she's just a snarky lil bitch





	1. Crowley

"Heya." The girl sat down next to the pair on the park bench. "Pretty day, isn't it?" 

Crowley gave the girl a harsh stare, who didn't seem to notice, choosing instead to stare at the sky. 

Aziraphale, however, didn't mind the newcomer in the slightest. He lit up, looking heavenwards with a bright, sunny smile. 

"Isn't it?" He echoed, "Oh, it's simply marvelous. I've only seen the skies in this pattern once before-"

"Angel." He said quietly, rather annoyed at the girl's intrusion. It had been three days since Armeggedon had been 'cancelled'- three days of constant watching on his part. After all, the hostility of the angels still made him uneasy. Hell was bad, of course- but really was a lot fairer than up there. He might have scared off Gabriel and Michael and the others, for now, but how long will that last? How long until they were brought to "justice" for stopping a war? 

Aziraphale didn't seem to notice his worry. Or, if he did, he didn't seem to care. Instead, he chatted happily with the young girl, until she checked her phone. 

"Oh, shoot," she laughed, standing up. "Lunch break is almost over. My name's Elliana, by the way. Yours?"

"Oh!" Aziraphale smiled his bubbly grin at her. "I'm Aziraphale, and my partner here is Crowley." 

The girl's lips twitched up in a smirk, as she slid her phone in her bag. 

"It was good to meet you. Maybe we'll meet again soon, i hope so. You two seem to be interesting."

Her brown eyes flashed, and she walked away, after a few moments of which allowed Crowley to shift his attention to the angel beside him. 

"Why did you use that one?"

"Pardon?"

"You used your real name, not A.Z Fell or A. Ziraphale or-"

"Well," he interrupted, looking out after the girl. "She seemed trustworthy."

"Seemed trustworthy? Heaven and Hell are hiding their time trying to kill us, and you're chatting about the weather with a random stranger!"

"How are you so sure they're trying to kill us? You seemed quite calm three days ago." 

"I saw them." He said quietly. "Gabriel and Beelzebub, here. Pardon me if I'm not as calm as I was."

"Both of them, you say?" Zira asked, brushing off his suit as he stood. "Strange. I wonder what brought them here." 

"Angel, it can't be good-"

"But it can be," he smiled at him. "Don't you feel it, Crowley?"

"Feel what?" 

"Peace." He smiled brighter, looking around at the sky. "I haven't felt this much love and peace since the Beginning." 

Crowley fell silent, sighing. He looked around warily before looking back to Zira. 

"You're right." He said finally. "Of course, you're right." 

Zira offered his hand, his eyes twinkling. 

"Now, how does sushi for lunch sound?"


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short, I've never written anything in Gabriel's POV before. I hope I got Beelzebub's pronouns and way of speech right. If not, i apologize. Furthermore, im still on mobile, so...yeah. format for me still sucks ass.

"Why did you bring me here?" Beelzebub demanded to Gabriel, crossing zir arms and glaring at him. The angel fought back a look of disgust, looking around to make sure they weren't seen. 

"Something's come up."

"Already?"

"Yes, already." He snapped. "Metatron told me something disturbing."

"Well, what izz it?" 

"He lost contact with the Almighty."

Beelzebub froze, looking at him in complete shock and partial horror. Zey managed to get a hold of zir emotions, scowling. 

"What doezz thizz have to do with MY zide?" 

"Don't you understand, you disgusting creature?" Gabriel glared back at zem. "We lost contact with God. She's not in heaven anymore, and we need all eyes looking for Her!"

"And why me?"

Clearly, the demon wasn't listening. Gabriel frowned. 

"Because I know you and I still want this war. And if we find Her, maybe, just maybe, we can have it." 

That got Beelzebub's attention. Zey turned to him. 

"I help you find Her, we can rezzume the war?"

"Absolutely." Gabriel smirked. 

The demon considered, before nodding. 

"Fine." Zey sighed. "And thizz time, we'll win."

We'll see about that, Gabriel thought with amusement, but said nothing.

  
  
  



	3. Elliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters, 1 day? Yes

Earth was almost as exciting now as it had been when She first created it, "Elliana" thought to Herself as She made Her way back to the college campus. It had been wonderful seeing Crowley and Aziraphale again- in person, nonetheless!- and the best part was that they hadn't a clue to who She was. She knew the angels were starting to stir up at her disappearance, and laughed to Herself. 

They were all so strict. 

She remembered the events of three days ago perfectly, and smiled to Herself once more. 

The boy Adam, She liked him. He was such a sweet, kind boy, and She had really hoped he wouldn't Fall to darkness. She remembered watching them, the fate of the world hanging on such a young boy's shoulders- and just like that. It was over! And it was back to watching the humans live life like nothing happened. Which, She did love doing, but wouldn't it be better if She was there? 

So She went to Metatron, smiling brightly. 

"Metatron?"

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked, looking to Her. Her smile grew. 

"I want to go to Earth." 

His reaction was just as funny in person as it had been in Her head: complete shock and horror. 

"Why would you like want to go there? It's boring, and-"

"Oh, it wasn't a question." She said, still chipper, though her pale blue eyes dared him to continue. 

"I'm going. And what you're going to do is simply tell the others you lost contact with Me. And leave it at that. Any other questions, you don't know the answer to. I vanished without a trace. Understand?"

He stared at her further, before bowing his head.

"Yes, my Lord. When are you planning on returning?"

"Whenever I feel like it!" She laughed, and She was gone.

And college was marvelous. She decided on History and Philosophy as Her majors- which, given that She had already planned it all, would be an excellent way to spend time. How did the humans see it all? For once, She dulled Her powers. For once, she wanted to be surprised. 


End file.
